


Distress

by LunaIssabella



Series: Dark Valentine [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Dacryphilia, Deceit is sweet I promise, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Janus would never hurt Virgil, M/M, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, SanValentinMF, SanValentinMF2021, Translation, emotional codependency, emotional distress, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] the first time had been an accident. [...]
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Dark Valentine [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Distress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847465) by [LunaIssabella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella). 



> I already published this story in spanish (my native language), but I was bored and tried to translate it... yeah, I'm sorry in advance if there's something weird
> 
> The story is part of a serie, a San Valentine special of the page ''Motin Fanficker''
> 
> The words were Feelings + Dacryphilia

**Distress**

Janus gently strokes Virgil's hair, letting him cry uncontrollably on his shoulder whispering little lies, sweet white lies to comfort him while his whole body vibrates with satisfaction at having him like this in his arms. He closes his eyes sliding his fingers down his neck and his back, slowly climbing to his hair mixing his words with subtle comments that increase the cry of his little _Anxiety_ just when he begins to calm down.

Being honest the first time had been an accident. Janus, then known as _Selfishness_ , after being _Preservation_ , but long before being _Deceit_ , had not intended to make Virgil, called _Fear_ and in the process of being known as _Anxiety,_ cry. Thinking about it carefully, _Creativity_ was the one who made him cry with his inappropriate comments fueling the fear that he was feeling and provoking in Thomas; although _Creativity_ had been the one to blame, _Selfishness_ had fueled the stress with a seemingly harmless comment and there was only him around to stop the younger side's rapidly escalating emotions.

" _Instinct_ " he had called him by his old name, stopping his crying in shock, "everything will be fine, Thomas doesn't hate you."

_Fear_ had watched him for several seconds, before smiling slightly and hugging him tightly as a new kind of tears ran down his cheeks, sobbing softly in relief and muttering little "thank you" between hiccups. Surprised, _Selfishness_ had patted his head gently trying to decipher what he was feeling at the time. Of course, it was the first time he lied.

Over time the situation had been repeated, even when both became _Deceit_ and _Anxiety_ , even after taking the names Virgil and Janus and their paths separated once Virgil was accepted with the main sides; again and again, he returned to him for comfort, having determined that Janus was the only one he could really trust, making the feeling grow in him, that satisfaction he felt when he saw him cry and knowing he was his only solace.

"Everything will be fine, Virgil" he whispers, leaving little kisses on his forehead as he tangles his fingers in his hair, gently massaging until he relaxes completely against him. Seeing the usually marked dark circles under his eyes diminish considerably, he decides it has been enough for the day, his personal pleasure has been fed enough.

"You trust me, don't you?" He asks softly, lifting his face to kiss the trail of tears that run down his cheeks, smirking as the dark circles under Virgil's eyes turn slightly purple.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," Virgil answers softly, smiling slightly back as he slides his fingers along the scales that cover the left side of his face.

"Hm." Janus lets him do it, stroking his cheeks to remove all traces of his tears, and then leans down, placing his lips on the others gently but hungrily.

Virgil shudders responding to the kiss by pressing his hand against his cheek, settling better against his chest, and letting him take all control, his mind still engulfed in a cloud of relaxation. Janus separates from him by extending his other two pairs of arms and wrapping him completely in a strong hug, like a snake wrapping itself around the body of the youngest.

_Anxiety_ lets out a satisfied sound closing his eyes allowing him to imprison him in his arms, Janus smiles at this closing his eyes. By now, as much as he lies to himself, he knows perfectly well that Virgil is fully aware of what the two of them have, possibly even more aware than he of what they really share.

Of course, that's not important if Virgil keeps coming back to him, as it should be.


End file.
